Jackie Chan: The Musical
by Dragolover1
Summary: Two of the most famous, if not infamous, demons of Jade's past returns to compete for her heart in the musical rendition of JCA! Come for the fic, stay for the show! You've never seen JCA like this!
1. I'll Remember You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Just this plot. Duh! That's why this story is here and not being considered being the next Broadway. Oh, I wish. Okay, yeah, for those of you that read my first fic 'Rivals/Lovers Reunited' when it was on, to quote Drago, I'm back! I am so sorry that I left you guys hanging! First, my computer just wouldn't let me update and then I got this idea to start over from scratch. Big mistake, like Po Kong big! Long story short, I deleted it and I haven't been able to repost it, but I will try to this weekend, so be on the look out for the revamped version of it. I mean it took ten chapters to get through episode 1! Now then, this is a little idea I came up with a few years ago, but never got around to sitting down and typing it up. Now I am! It's a musical, which explains the Broadway crack up there, and I hope you enjoy because I dive into the two most famous/infamous pairings in JCA: Drago/Jade and Hsi Wu/Jade! So this fic is for fans of both sides! You'll see Jade, Drago, Hsi Wu, and friends sing the songs that I felt went with the story. Yes, Jackie and Uncle can sing! At least in this fic they do. And you get to hear Strikemaster Ice and even Tohru rap! Actually, I think Drago, Hsi Wu, and Jackie even get to show their inner gangsta. God knows Drago's is already showing! So, without further ado, let's get the party started! P-A-R-T-Y? Because I gotta! And just so you know, some songs may be altered from their original lyrics, but only a little bit. This first song is 'I'll Remember You' by No Secrets and will be sung by Jade! Woot!

I'll Remember You

"**_I'll come back for you later!" a gruff yet smooth voice said in her dreams._**

"**_Still want to go to the dance with me, Jade?" a higher pitched voice asked._**

"**_Jade! Stay here! It's too dangerous!" she distinctly heard her uncle Jackie's voice._**

"**_What's too dangerous?" she asked him. Her voice sounded strange to her. Like she was under water. _**

"**_You can't have both." he told her again. "If you don't choose, you can't have either."_**

"**_Who?" Jade asked. She saw two male figures standing on either side of her. Their backs were turned to her so she couldn't tell who they were. On her right, she saw one of the guys' tails swishing slowly back and forth. His trench coat swayed a little in the wind that she couldn't feel. On her left, another tail was swishing, but this guy had his large bat-like wings unfurled. Without actually walking, they started moving farther and farther away from her. She tried to move, but her feet were planted in the ground, literally! She started sinking as the earth swallowed her. "Wait! Help me! Uncle Jackie! Who do I choose?" she called out. The figures looked over their shoulders at her but all she saw were their glowing red eyes._**

"**_Say good-bye, Jade." the one on the right told her. Man, his voice was so familiar to her. why couldn't she say his name?_**

"**_My name is Seymour Wujahoozits." the other voice said. Where had she heard that name before? They kept moving away from her and she kept sinking._**

"**_HELP ME! HELP! UNCLE JACKIE! HELP MEEE!" she screamed as she finally sank below the earth._**

Jade Chan yelped as she woke up in a cold sweat. Her sky blue tank top was much darker now that it was wet with her perspiration. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm her breathing down.

'_Not again!'_ she thought to herself. This was the, what, millionth time that she had this dream? Okay, not millionth, but she had been having the same dream for the good part of about two months. It showed too. Her grades had been slowly declining and she kept falling asleep in class to make up for all the time she lost at night. It got so bad that she had to pay her best friends to take notes for her to copy and to copy their homework. At that second, Jackie came barging into her room. He saw her hugging her knees to her chest and knew what was wrong.

"Jade? Are you alright?" he asked her gently as he sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her.

"No! No, Uncle Jackie, I'm not! It's been two months! Why can't I stop dreaming this--this..." she broke down and began crying. Jackie pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She had definitely changed over the years. Now, she was seventeen years old and a junior in high school. Until these dreams came to her, she was at the top of her class and well on her way to becoming the head agent of Section 13 like she and Captain Black wanted. He wished there was something he could do for her. If there was any way for him to help her not have the dreams, he would do it in a second, but there wasn't. Jade let him and Uncle and Tohru try everything. Old home remedies, warm milk, prescription medicine(against Uncle's wishes), everything. Nothing. Zero. Zip. Zilch. The dreams still came and she couldn't explain it. Well, that wasn't true, they hadn't tried actually letting someone talk to her about it. It was the only logical choice left.

"Jade?" he asked quietly. She sniffled and raised her head to him. He looked into her eyes and saw the tears glistening. "Why don't we have you talk to someone about this? Tomorrow?"

"You mean...You want me to see a shrink?" she asked her voice cracking on every other word.

"Yes, someone here in Section 13. Maybe if you just talk about whatever's been bothering you, it'll help you sleep. What do you think? If you don't want to, I won't make you." he told her.

"Okay." she nodded and Jackie hugged her again. She gave a deep sigh of relief, happy to know that her family hadn't given up on her yet. "I think I'll try going to sleep again." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. she nodded and gave him a small smile. Even though he knew it was fake, he could still see a glimmer of the old Jade in it. A time not that long ago when Jade was disobeying him left and right just so she could help him fight the bad guys. "I'll see you in the morning." he told her and went back to his room, closing her door behind him.

Jade took a deep breath then got up and sat at her desk. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a spiral notebook she had been keeping for two months, when the dreams started. She opened it up to the page she wrote in last night. She wrote in the date then turned to her clock. 2:30 am. '_Great.' _she thought. She began writing again. Her dream was about the two demons that really impacted her life: Drago and Hsi Wu. In her dream she couldn't figure out it was them until she woke up. Then, it was bloody obvious. Who else did she know from her life had tails, wings, and wore trench coats?

Over the years, as it became painfully quiet and unrelentlessly boring what with all the majorly cool criminals gone, she found she had a lot of time to think about her past, especially about two demons from the same family that had both stolen her heart at one time or another. Hsi Wu turned into the only kid that would listen to her stories and believed her, whereas Drago, well, he saw the way he treated her future self six years ago(although if you want to get technical, three years ago). What he had said to her, how he said it, if they didn't spell out relationship she didn't know what did. And the way he acted around her, like he was trying to impress her, even though half the time he was her on how short she was. He acted just like the other boys did at school. They were man enough to prove how tough they were by beating each other, physically or at sports, but when it came down to telling a girl they liked how they really felt, nothing. The best she had seen was a lot of teasing and senseless pranks. At first she didn't really think that Drago was capable of such feelings, but when she added everything together, what else could it have been?

Thinking that her current situation was very reminiscent to that of a bad soap opera she could hear a slow piano intro in her head:   
_It has been so long  
Since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change  
Cuz what we had  
Can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always_

You made me believe   
I can do almost anything  
Stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything

Chorus:  
I'll remember you(she dug into her drawer and pulled out another spiral)_  
And baby that's forever true_(she turned the pages until she found the drawings of Drago)_  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby  
I'll remember you_

I promise you I won't forget  
The times we shared  
The tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in the sky(she flipped through more pages until she saw Hsi Wu)_  
It may be fate that brings us back  
To meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways_

You made me believe  
That I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
Through the tears through everything

I'll remember you(she got up from her desk and walked to her full-length mirror)_  
And baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss _(the faces of Drago and Hsi Wu appeared next to hers)_  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you  
No matter what you're goin' through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby  
I'll remember you_

If the day should come when you need someone(she walked to the center of her room)

_You know that I'll follow_(she did a compass turn)_  
I will be there_(she extended her arms out, grabbed the air, pulled them to her heart)_  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind_(she placed her hands on her head)_  
Cuz I'll remember you_(she did a double pirouette turn)_  
You_(she pointed to the spiral on her desk)__

I'll remember you(she turned and did a right jete to her bed)

_And baby that's forever true_(she turned and did a right chasse and two right chaines)_  
You're the one that I'll always miss_(she bent over and came back up, hugging herself)_  
Never thought it would feel like this_(she stood as she was and shook her head)_  
I'll be there for you_(she dropped to her knees and clasped her hands together)_  
No matter what you're goin' through_(she threw her hands to her side and stood up) _  
In my heart you'll always be_(she placed her hands over her heart) _  
Forever baby_(she grabbed the spiral off her desk)_  
I'll remember you_(she flipped through the pages)__

Forever baby (she stared at a drawing of Drago and Hsi Wu standing side by side)_  
I'll remember you_(she hugged the picture to her chest)

On two completely opposite ends of town, something was happening because of two reasons: One was because the figures that were being released had been waiting for years and had been hoping and praying with all their hearts(even though many would argue that they didn't have any). Two was because Jade Chan had just turned seventeen that night and had been dreaming and hoping and praying with all her heart that she could see them again and make her choice before they were both lost forever. A large fiery portal opened up in a very infamous junkyard, on the other side of town, another portal began to open above the water tower. None of the civilians ever knew of what came out of those portals.

So, what do you think? Read and review please because if I need to make changes I'd like to know about them. Thanks! Next chapter is Hsi Wu!


	2. Locked Up

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, just this plot and my obsession for Drago and the crush on his dad that has not gone away in seven years. Dudes, Shendu and Drago are all kinds of hot; you know what I'm saying? Anyway, I promise to reply to reviews in the next chapter, that is if I get reviews to reply to. I know it's dumb to ask, but if I need to change anything or improve something I want to know. I write these fics to please my friends and fans. At any rate here we see Hsi Wu show off his inner gangsta! I love saying that word! The song is Locked Up by Akon featuring Styles P. Note: I did edit some of the lyrics. Sorry, but I don't want this story getting kicked off because it has the n word in it. Anyway, on with the story!

Locked Up

Hsi Wu flew past the floating rocks grumbling and muttering angrily to himself because once again he had been chosen for the day's entertainment. That meant that his brothers and sisters each took turns using their powers on him to escape the mindless boredom, even though they had been doing the same routine for about 900 years, give or take.

"Stupid siblings. This mindless conflict, if you can even call it that, is absolutely…mindless!" he growled. He so wished for a change of scenery. The nauseating orange sky dotted with floating rocks was a complete yawn to fly through. He wanted to be free of the void and see the blue sky again and the green grass, the oceans, the cities, but mostly, a girl.

_His_ girl. Or so he thought. The last time he saw her was when she was but a child. Now, years had past. He wondered what she looked like now. He knew that she had grown more beautiful, there was no way that she couldn't have! But he still wanted to see her. He wanted to see her more than he wanted to fly! And that's saying something!

'_I have to see her again! If I don't…I'll be doomed forever to deal with these fools I must call my family!' _he thought to himself. If only he knew how to get out. The portals were sealed permanently, there was no other way, at least, not one that he was aware of.

As he thought about what he should do, he flapped his wings faster. He listened to the beat of his wing flaps and he let the words of his black heart be spoken, away from the taunts of his siblings. Oh, if they knew that he had feelings for a Chan!

Locked up, they won't let me out,  
And I had a long day in limbo stressed me out,  
Won't gimme the bail they can't get me out,  
Now I'm headed to the rock,  
Gotta do a bid here, I'm used to living luxurious,  
I don't wanna live here, the cellmates is bad the sky is orange,  
The portals is broke, the food is garbage,  
A lot a demons is livin with these circumstances,  
SP's the same I still murk ya manz'z ,  
Drug money to rap money work advances,  
Demons ran and told that I shoulda murked to Kansas,  
Shendu got popped for a murder attempt,  
Knocked me on d block when I was burning the hemp,  
Had a brick in the stash hope they don't take to a further extent,  
Locked up and they wont let me out,  
When I hit my cell block, demons know to get me out.

I'm steady tryna find the motive, (motive)  
Why do what I do,  
Freedom aint gettin no closer, (closer)  
No matter how far I go,  
My castle is stolen, (stolen) no registration, (registration)  
Immortals patrolling, and now they done stop me,  
And I get locked up,

Chorus  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

Headin up town to re up,(re up)  
Back with a couple peeps,(peeps)  
Corner blocks on fire,(fire)  
Under covers dressed as fiends,(fiends)  
Makin so much money,(money)  
Products movin fast  
Put away the stash,  
And as I sold the last bag messed around and got locked up

CHORUS  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (my Jade I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (I got locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (baby girl locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out

Now that I'm locked up I rep two sets so (flew over a rock)  
Ima ride or die and stay d blocked up  
Two tooth brushes up,  
Whoever wanted with p  
When I fly by Bai Tza get up,  
Cuz I'm locked up they cant get me out,  
I smoke a stick of haze when they stress me out,  
Go and hit the bar when the reds be out,  
Can't wait for the day when they let me out, (aerial loop-de-loop)

Cuz visitation no longer comes by,(comes by)  
Seems like they forgot about me,(about me)  
Commissary is getting empty,(empty)  
My brethren getting food without me, (without me)  
Can't wait to get out and move forward with my life, (move on with my life)  
Got a girl that loves me and wants me to do right (flies straight up)  
But instead I get locked up

CHORUS  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (oohh I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they wont let me out, (my Jade I'm locked up)  
They won't let me out, they won't let me out, (oh oh oh baby locked up)  
They won't let me out no, they won't let me out (demons I'm locked up)  
I'm locked up locked up

As he finished his song, he flew straight into a blinding flash of light and when he opened his eyes he saw the black sky of the mortal realm. He did it! He crossed through the mystical barrier into the real world! All on his own! What he didn't know was that it was because of two things: That he wished for it with all his being and that when the object of his desire turned seventeen that night, she wished with all her soul that the same thing would happen. And thanks to the powers that be, they granted her wish, his wish, and his nephew's wish as well.

* * *

At that moment, on the other side of town, back in his old junkyard, Drago emerged from his own portal. He clenched his fists and took in a deep breath of air. The air in the Netherworld was stale, while the air out here was fresh, albeit, polluted, but it was still a million times better than what he was forced to breathe for so many years.

"I'm back." He said incredulously. He couldn't believe it! One minute he was praying to the heavens and the hells that he could see his old adversary one last time. Why? Because she had plagued his thoughts for so long. He constantly thought about her, dreamt about her every night, and all he could see was her. When he was alone and all was quiet, he could even hear her laugh, her voice. He just had to be with her again, even if just for a moment.

He looked down at his clenched claws and saw that they were smaller than what he was used to. He looked in a car's broken window and his reflection shocked him. He had shrunk down to his original size and shape! _'Those damn immortals or whatever must've stolen my demon powers in order for me to come back!'_ Drago realized. He saw a bank's sing in the distance and with his demon enhanced sight saw that the date. The same day as when he tried to steal the Earth and Moon Demon powers! Jade's birthday! He remembered her mentioning it at the golf course where the battle took. _'So that's it,'_ he thought to himself and smirked. '_The fates have given Jade the ability to let her have her heart's desire, as it is her birthday. That's a hell of a birthday wish.'_ "If that's the case, then that's cause for a celebration!" he said out loud. "But first, I must look up some old friends of mine." He immediately leaped out of the junkyard, sniffing out what he was in search for. "I wonder how my old homies are" he smirked and laughed evilly into the night.

* * *

So that's chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry, there's not much of a choreography, but how do you choreograph flight? Seriously! Anyway, please read and review! Thanks! 


	3. Us Against The World

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, just this plot and my obsession for Drago and the crush on his dad that has not gone away in seven years. Still. Anyway, I'm on chapter 3 now. Whoo-hoo! I'm gonna take a quick sec to reply to reviews. I think it's only one?! Aw, man!

**Srikemastericesgirlyoyoluv: **Thank you, but it's not much as good song writing as really bad editing. I didn't realize the last song had so many bad words. It sounds so corny now. LOL But I'm glad you like it all the same. Thank you. As for as Ice is concerned, I didn't really think about a love interest for Ice, so maybe I'll give him a fangirl or something I don't know. Maybe if you can help spread the word of my fic and get some people to leave reviews, I'll feel more inspired to make something for you. Man, that was long so thanks!

In this chapter, some major notes that you need to read otherwise you will be so confused and befuddled. In this song, Jade, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru sing so that no one gets confused: whenever the lines look like this, that means Jade is singing. **This is Jackie.** _This will be Uncle. _And Tohru sings like this. Are we clear? Good. Oh/This means all of them are singing. This includes cast songs when everyone in the song is singing./ This next song is "Us Against The World" by Play and sung by the Chan Clan.

* * *

Us Against The World

The next morning, Jade woke up to find Jackie had left early to Uncle's shop and had left her a note saying he was going to let her sleep and that her appointment was for the afternoon. Jade found some food and walked to the shop where so many memories were held. She pushed the door opened and smiled at the familiar tingling of the bell

"Hello! Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds! How may I help you!" Uncle called going into salesman mode as he walked into the main showroom from the study. "Oh, Jade It's just you." He said. Jade made a face at the comment.

"Gee, Unc! Sorry, I'm not interesting enough for you." She said, mocking hurt. Uncle gave a quiet 'Aiyaa!' and walked over to hug his grand niece.

"That is not what Uncle meant." He said. Jade nodded in reply to him. She loved teasing her family into showing they really cared. Just then, Jackie and Tohru walked in. "Do not just stand there! Tohru! Make Jade and Uncle pot of tea!" he yelled.

"Yes, sensei." Tohru said in his quiet voice and went into the kitchen to put a kettle on. Even though he was a full chi wizard, he still showed his respect to Uncle by calling him sensei. Jade sighed as memories came flooding back. Jackie walked up to her.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently.

"Yeah. I just got real lonely. You know?" she said. The three Chans made their way into the kitchen and sat around the table. It had been a while since they had done this. The four of them, seated together as a family. As Tohru turned on the stove, he took a seat at the table.

"God, I can't remember the last time we sat together like this." Jade mused. The others nodded. It was nice living a quiet life again. No demons, no criminals, no magic artifacts to chase. Well, sometimes it was too quiet. It gave everyone time to reflect and do their own thing. At least when there were bad guys running around, they stuck together like a family, but times changed. Not always for the better.

"It's funny how everything went the way it did." Tohru mused. Everyone turned to him.

"Tohru, explain." Uncle told him.

"Well, when we first met, I was working for a major crime syndicate who was working for a demon sorcerer trapped in a statue. Then, I came to you and we've been working together ever since. This is my family now." He said quietly. Jade gave him the biggest smile. Jackie nodded in agreement. Uncle looked at him approvingly.

"You said it, T!" Jade cheered, the giant blushed. "Without you or Uncle or Jackie always at my side, I don't think I'd have turned out like this. Knowing me, I would've ended up really hurt or worse. But you guys were always there for and had my back." She said thoughtfully.

"We still do, Jade." Jackie assured her "We'll always have your back."

-Chorus-  
There is no one else that I can say this to  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(puts a hand on her shoulder)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you   
_'Cause girl you always no that_  
/It's us against the world/

-Verse 1-  
I met someone the other night (looking away from the others)  
Someone I really started to like  
How will I know if he's right for me (looks at Jackie)  
I wonder if we are meant to be (looks at Tohru, Jackie's eyes go wide)  
**Don't start to like him to much **(Turns Jade to him)**  
To soon**

(Chorus)  
There is no one else that I can say this to (shrugs his hands off her shoulders and goes into the showroom)  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(all three men follow her, Uncle goes behind the cash register)

If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (Tohru stands in doorway)  
_'Cause girl you always no that _(leans on counter)  
/It's us against the world/

-Verse 2-  
You know that boy I started to see (walks up to Jackie)  
He thinks he can have it all for free (runs her hands up her sides and shrugs)  
I wonder if he's the one for me (wraps one arm around her middle, taps her finger on the corner of her mouth)  
I try to talk to myself and to see (goes to a mirror and sees her reflection)  
_Don't start to like him to much _(Jackie goes behind her, Tohru steps into the room)_  
to soon_

(Chorus 2x)  
There is no one else that I can say this to (Turns towards the others)  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(goes and sits in a chair)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (goes to Jade's side)  
_'Cause girl you always no that_ (points at Jade)  
/It's us against the world/

There is no one else that I can say this to (walks up the flight of stairs)  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(goes to Tohru' left side as he lumbers to below the landing)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (Uncle moves to Tohru's right side)  
_'Cause girl you always no that_(points up at her)  
/It's us against the world/ (everybody motions to themselves)

-Verse 3-  
**When ever you're near, there is no fear **(motions to the others, shakes his head)  
It feels like there's nothing I can't do (places his hands on his chest)  
_You make me feel strong_ (holds his arms out, showing his minuscule muscles )  
'Cause it's here with you that I belong (grips the railing and hops over)

(Chorus)  
There is no one else that I can say this to (lands safely in Tohru's arms)  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(glares at Jade)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (let's Jade down)  
_'Cause girl you always no that _(turns around to watch Jade as she moves around the showroom)

-Bridge-  
**There ain't nobody else but you** (motions to Jade)  
That makes me feel the way that I do (motions to Jade then to his chest)  
_There ain't nobody else but you _(shakes his head)  
/It's us against the world/ (looks at the men)

(Chorus)  
There is no one else that I can say this to (walks to the others)  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(hugs her shoulders)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (puts his hand on her shoulder)  
_'Cause girl you always no that_ (points at her)  
/It's us against the world/

(Chorus and Bridge together)  
There is no one else that I can say this to (places her right hand out in front  
**And there is nothing better than to talk to you **(places right hand on top of hers)  
If you have a problem, I'll be here for you (places right hand on top of Jackie's)  
_'Cause girl you always no that _(places right hand on top of Tohru's)  
/It's us against the world/(jumps up with hands in the air)

**There ain't nobody else but you **(said same time as chorus)  
That makes me feel the way that I do  
_There ain't nobody else but you_  
It's us against the world

* * *

So there we go, chapter 3! Sorry it took me so long, I've been super busy with other things. I'm gonna let you in on something. I'm gonna try and work on the next chapter ASAP and then the chapter after that, I'm gonna put 3 songs on it! Since it's a bunch of good guys singing and I think you guys deserve and extra long chapter. So, chapter 4 we're gonna see the singing debut of the Fire Demon Prince himself…DRAGO! WHOOOOOO! 


	4. I Hate Everything About You

**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, just this plot and my obsession for Drago and the crush on his dad that has not gone away in seven years. Still. Anyway, I'm on chapter 4. Yay! So, I'm hearing nothing but good stuff so far. Keep it up! Oh and if my adoring fans would be so kind as to promote my return, I'd be much obliged. Mostly this goes to you Firefly cause you know who my old friends are. But I digress. I love that word! Anyway, I'm also gonna have a little contest of sorts. Well, to actually. One is this, if you or anyone you know can draw, I would really appreciate some Drago pics. Any kind, like what he would look like if he got the sky, earth, or mountain chi, but mostly ones of his outfits. You know, the blue one from season 4 and the black one with the coat. I'm trying to get one of my friends to make me the outfits and I need really good, like, schematic drawings, know what I mean? Like shirt, shirt color, the boots, wristbands, armbands, bracelets, coat, pants, all the little designs, that sort of thing. The other is a simple poll as to who gets to end up with Jade. I think it's clearly obvious who the candidates are: Paco and Drew. LOL Just kidding. I wouldn't torture Jade like that, even in the fiction world. Bet I just lost a lot of fans for that, heh heh. All joking aside, let me just review my reviews.

**Mireia**- Well, you're gonna have to wait for her to meet them cause of the way I got the songs listed. Jade won't even get to see Hsi Wu until around the seventh chapter. And she probably won't get to see Drago until the first cast song, which should be around chapter 10 maybe 11. I don't know. One vote for Drago! Woot! 

**Strikemastericesgirlyoyoluv- **What up girl! Yes, other people sing the songs. At the end of every disclaimer, I put down what the song is, who originally sings it and who in the fic sings it. Okay, I told you before, maybe as a fan girl. I have no plans of putting an outside character in just to "date" another character. Sorry. And the Ice Crew gets to debut in this chapter. So your prayers have half been answered. Enjoy. Oh and Ice will rap in like Chapter 6. Bet you can'' wait for that.

**Firefly- **Okay, hon, I don't think Hsi Wu is all kinds of hot. I mean, he's cool and all, but not hot, not Shendu and Drago hot. That's my opinion though, so…don't kill me! As for Tso Lan, he's not even in this fic! And yes, I know Spleef likes him, mostly for the tongue. LOL Love ya, bro! Tell her I said hi and that she has, well not has, but is requested to read this. I know she'd get a kick out of it. And to quote Johnny Depp from 'Charlie in the Chocolate Factory' "You're really weird!" LOL This makes one for His Wu. The demon with the most votes gets a cookie and then the demon that actually gets Jade gets a cookie too. Well, that's kind of redundant don't you think? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy.

Whoo! That took a while. Let's get on with it shall we? The singing debut of the Fire Demon Prince himself! Shendu would be so proud. She said sarcastically. Just kidding, D-Man. The song is (I Hate) Everything About You by Three Days Grace sung by Drago. And yes, I have altered a few words. Don't sue me, it just works better this way.

* * *

(I Hate) Everything About You 

Drago wandered around the abandoned warehouse. After he found his old crew, he told them that they had an hour to see him in the old building that was not too far away from the junkyard. The junkyard was so two years ago. It was time for a change. The building was good, shelter from rain, lots of space to throw things (like henchmen), many rooms to seclude one's self, and just imagine what it would look like if the crew could pimp it out like they did to the Space Needle. It was absolutely perfect, as long as potential went. He paced around the second floor a bit waiting for his underlings to arrive. They were an hour late.

"Humans! Ah, henchmen, waste of time. Excess baggage, killing my mojo." He fumed as he paced. Then he stopped. "Why do I have the strangest feeling I've said that before?" he asked himself. Then he heard the giant doors opening and turned his head to look.

"Yo! Drago! You in here?" he identified as Strikemaster Ice. Drago did a backflip off the second floor balcony and landed a ten point landing in front of the three gangstas.

"Yo, didn't you used to be bigger?" MC Cobra asked. (See, Drago found Strikemaster Ice and told him all this, then Ice called the others.) Drago raised a brow at him. He had just seen the guy for ten seconds in two years and was already figuring out ways to kick his ass.

"Funny." Drago said sarcastically. He looked down at his claws. "In order for me to be free, the Powers That Be or the Immortals or whatever, took away my demon powers." He glared evilly at them. "Well, not **all **of them." He took in a deep breath and breathed fire at the three. They barely jumped out of the way screaming in terror as they landed painfully on the floor. They looked up when they heard Drago laughing uproariously. "If I wanted to kill you three, I wouldn't have asked you here. We've got work to do." He said and with that raised his claws and threw a fireball at them. Slowly, their human features disappeared and were replaced with shiny green scales. Strikemaster Ice clenched his claws and opened them again, delighting when they ignited again.

"Aw, dawg, I missed doing this." He said and threw the fireballs to both sides of the building. MC Cobra ran circles around the group with his dragon speed, laughing, almost gleefully, at the returned sensations. That is, until DJ Fist grabbed him by the tail and threw him up to the second floor using his dragon strength.

"Good to see you three getting reacquainted with your powers. Now, I'll give you three half an hour to really get back in touch with them, cause then, we're hittin' the streets." He said with an evil grin.

"Tight, D! What we going after? Green, Ice, Bling?" Ice asked.

"We're going to wish someone a happy birthday." Drago hissed and with that jumped up to the balcony. The three dragons looked at each other confused and then walked out the building closing the massive doors behind them. Drago looked at the now closed doors. "Soon, Jade. Soon." He hissed expectantly. Just thinking about what he would do when he'd see her again made him get all wiry. He smirked and shivered at the thoughts. He hadn't had this much fun in nearly two years. This was going to be a ball.

But at the same time, the other part of him just couldn't wait to sink his teeth into Jade and just kill her. She was the main reason he got locked up in the first place! It was her and her future self that stopped him from resurrecting his father. She and her family had stopped him from taking over the world and had kept him from the demon powers for a very long time. If he owed her anything, it was going to be a lifetime of pain and suffering! But again, that was just one side of him. The other side just wanted to see her, hold her, hear her voice, smell her scent, even taste her, if he was ever given the opportunity. All these thoughts were starting to make his brain hurt. He was so confused he just wanted to roar to the entire world his problems, but that would have really sucked if he did. His minions wouldn't have understood. So he decided for something in between. A kind of quiet protest. In his seclusion, he voiced out his confusion, in his own way.

_Everytime I lie awake _(Puts his claws behind his head)_  
After every hit I take _(Right jab, left jab, left side kick)_  
Every feeling that I get _(Ghostly fingers stroke his tail, he shivers and turns around)_  
But I haven't missed you yet _(No one is there. He shrugs)_  
Every moment kept awake _(Walks along the balcony, looking around)_  
By every sigh and scream we make _(He hears a young girl scream and turns around seeing an orange blur)_  
All the feelings that I get _(A hand rests on his shoulder, another hand reaches under his chin and strokes his face)_  
But I still don't miss you yet _(Turns and sees Future Jade looking at him gently)

Only when I stop to think about it (Turns his head and sees Young Jade grinning at him. She kicks him, he gets mad)

I hate everything about you (Pushes Future Jade aside and lunges at Young Jade)_  
Why do I love you? _(Young Jade dodges, Future Jade jumps him from behind)_  
I hate everything about you _(He throws her over his shoulder, she slams on the floor, on her back)_  
Why do I love you? _(A hand rests on his right shoulder, he turns and sees Jade as she is now)

Everytime we lie awake (Raises his right claw to her face and strokes her, she leans into his touch)_  
After every hit we take _(Future Jade rushes behind him, he thrusts his tail at her and she goes flying)_  
Every feeling that I get _(Jade strokes his face, tracing over his spikes)_  
But I haven't missed you yet _(Leans in to kiss her lips)

Only when I stop to think about it (Jade slaps him, he looks stunned, then he gets angry)

I hate everything about you (Pushes her away, she runs)_  
Why do I love you? _(Young Jade leaps in front of him and drop kicks him. He falls on his tail)_  
I hate everything about you _(He gets back up and sees Young Jade, Future Jade, and Jade surround him)_  
Why do I love you? _(He turns looking at each one of them, feeling bliss and rage at them)

Only when I stop to think about you, (Looks at Young Jade, she shows off her trademark smile and winks)_  
I know _(He turns to Future Jade, she blows him a kiss)_  
Only when you stop to think about me, _(Turns to Jade, she stands there with a pained look of confusion on her face)_  
Do you know _(They close in on him, Young Jade kicks him, Future Jade punches him, Jade slaps him, his eyes glow)

I hate everything about you (He throws his hands up in anger, they back away)_  
Why do I love you? _(Future Jade punches him in the face, he shakes it off and pushes her aside)_  
You hate everything about me _(Young Jade leaps onto his back and hits his shoulders)_  
Why do you love me? _(He turns and looks at her and brushes her off. She tries to attack him again)

I hate (He kicks out at Jade and send her flying into a pile of debris nearby. The pile shifts, then stops moving)_  
You hate _(Future Jade turns to run, he exhales fire and watches as it engulf her. She drops to the ground)_  
I hate _(He turns to Jade and grabs her by the throat, tears run down her face. His glare softens for a second)_  
You love me _(He raises his claw, slashes he, and lets her drop to the floor. She doesn't move)

I hate everything about you (Looks over the damage he's done)_  
Why do I love you? _(Falls to his knees, holds his head in anguish as a major headache comes)

"Yo! Uh, Drago! You okay up there?" Cobra calls out to him. Drago shakes his head, clearing it of the cobwebs. He takes a look around and sees the images of Jade had disappeared. He gets up and walks to the edge of the second floor.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asks back.

"It's just that me and the boys heard a major racket in here and I was making sure you was cool." he said nervously.

"I'm fine. I thought I told you not to bother me for half an hour." he said with quiet disdain.

"Yeah, we know." Cobra nodded. "We're ready. We'd been keepin' in shape ever since we got arrested. We're all good." Cobra assured him. Drago jumped down to the first floor, Cobra took a step back. He hated when Drago did that.

"Good. Get the truck. We've got work to do." He ordered and walked outside. Cobra stood silent for a while then ran after his boss, ready for whatever Drago ordered him to do.

* * *

So how was that? Yeah, I know. My choreography was a little dark, but it's better than the previous songs. I liked doing this song because it shows how him caring for Jade and trying to be evil really conflicts with him and that its driving him crazy inside. Not bad, eh? Next chapter is gonna be extra long. Why? Cause ya'll deserve it for being so supportive of my fic. Next we have Jackie's solo debut, Jade, and Tohru's debut. Since they're three good guys, I figured I'd get done with them quickly. 


	5. Falls On Me, Why Can't I? Hold On

**Disclaimer: **Well, this is the long awaited for chapter 5. Long being the operable word. I promised you guys 3 songs and I delivered didn't I? Well, you wouldn't know that if you're just now reading this. But I **did **deliver as I promised. The reason why it took me so long to put it up was because I had to study for exams and I have to retake the SATs. Man, I HATE tests! But I digress, once again, I own nothing, except the plots to this story, the words I put into my characters' mouths (except for the specific lines that the characters say in every episode), and the outcome which I am not telling you what it is until you get to the end. So far, the score is 2 Hsi Wu and 1 for Drago. I'd vote, but I can't since I know the outcome. I hope these results change during the installments of new chapters. Now, don't forget to read and review. It's the only thing keeping DL's ancient heart beating. You want dead DL? No? Then you read and review! This chapter will debut Jackie and Tohru's solo songs. Now, in order of the song appearances we have Jackie singing 'Falls On Me' by Fuel, Jade serenading 'Why Can't I?' by Liz Phair, and Tohru will perform 'Hold On' by Good Charlotte.

* * *

Falls On Me, Why Can't I? Hold On

Back in the antique shop, Jackie was up in his old workout room. He had gone upstairs right after Jade left to go to her appointment. Some of his workout items hadn't been moved so he began working with a wooden dummy, expertly moving his arms around the wooden spikes. It's what he did when he needed to think and his thoughts were consumed about how to help Jade. He'd always been able to help her out of the toughest spots, except this one, where everyone was just totally helpless. As he worked on the dummy, he started voicing out loud his problems, only he sang them out instead of talk them out.

_I've seen you hangin' round_ (He walked up to a picture of him and Jade)  
_This darkness where I'm bound_ (He saw that he was bathed in shadows)  
_And this black hole I've dug for me_ (He walks away from the picture)  
_The silent plea within _(He puts his hands around his mouth like he's yelling)  
_With hands touching skin _(He holds his arms)  
_The shock breaks my disease_ (He does a back roundoff)  
_And I can breathe_ (He puts his right hand on his chest and breathed deeply)

_And all of your ways_ (He does a right spinning kick)  
_All you dream_ (He does a jump kick off his left leg)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He gestures to himself by putting his hands on his chest)  
_And your beautiful sky_ (He does to punches into the air right, left)  
_The light you bring_ (He punches down right, left)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He puts his left arm in a block, he put his right hand above his head)

_Your faith like the pain_ (He punches a section of the brick wall, his right knuckles split)  
_Draws me in again_ (He look at his fist nonchalantly)  
_She washes all my wounds for me_ (He imagines her helping him wrap up his injury from the past)  
_The darkness in my veins_ (He clenches his fist and watches the veins rise)  
_I never could explain_ (He walks to the wooden dummy)  
_And I wonder if you ever see_ (He rests his good arm on one of the posts)  
_Will you still believe?_ (He looks up at the ceiling)

_And all of your ways_ (He blocks with his injured arm and punches with his left twice)  
_All you dream_ (He kicks with his right twice)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me_. (He kicks with his left twice)  
_And your beautiful sky_ (He grabs his head and throws it back)  
_The light you bring_ (He throws his hands down)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He drops to the ground)

_Am I that strong_ (He grabs his bicep with his uninjured hand)  
_To carry on_ (He stood up again)  
_I_ _might change your life_ (He took a deep breath, raised his hands, then lowered them, exhaled)  
_I might save my world_ (He leaped into the air in a front flip)  
_Could you save me?_ (He landed then did a perfect backflip)

_And all of your ways_ (He threw his arms out and spun once)  
_All you dream_ (He did a tornado kick on his right leg)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He did three left side kicks)  
_And your beautiful sky_ (He slammed his hand against the wood)  
_The light you bring_ (He turned away from the dummy)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He paced around the room)

_And all of your ways_ (He kicked at the air around his feet)  
_All you dream_ (He shook his head)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He rubbed the back of his neck with his uninjured hand)  
_And your beautiful sky_ (He walked to the picture of him and Jade)  
_The light you bring_ (He stroked the image of Jade)  
_Falls on me, it falls on me._ (He went back to the dummy and punched it about five more times)

He panted hard as he finished his workout and his song. It was amazing he even knew the song. It must've been one of the songs he heard Jade listening to. He kicked one of the wooden pieces jutting out, off the dummy and into the wall. He sat down on the floor holding his head as it pounded and a hundred different voices were calling out to him to do something and for the first time in his life, he felt helpless himself.

* * *

Jade was walking down the street deciding not to take a taxi or a trolley and just let the sun shine all her dark vibes away. At least, she hoped it would. She kept her hands in her pockets and walked in silence. After about one minute of silence, she started singing to herself.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you_ (She looked at herself in a window)  
_Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you (hardly know you)_ (She gestured at her image)  
_It's just like we were meant to be _(She shrugged and continued to walk down the street)_Holding hands with you, when we're out at night_ (She clasped her hands together)  
_Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right (isn't right)_ (She looked away from her invisible date)  
_And I've got someone waiting, too_ (She gestured to herself) _What if this is just the beginning?_ (She stopped in front of another window and faced herself)  
_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_ (She covered her face in frustration)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_ (She grabbed her chest and throat)  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_ (She covered her mouth, then felt her lips)  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_ (She threw her arms at her sides)  
_So tell me-_ (She turned to her reflection like it would answer her)  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_ (when ever I think about you, X4) (She left)

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up_ (She walked to a park and walked down the trail)  
_Finding someone else you can't get enough of?_ (She watched a couple walk the other way)  
_Someone who wants to be with you, too_ (She turned back to her way and continued) _It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch_ (She walked around a large pond)  
_Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch_. (She looked up at the sky, looking for something)  
_But wouldn't it be beautiful?_ (She looked at her reflection in the water) _Here we go, we're at the beginning_ (She walked to a large tree and sat down) _We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning_ (She clenched her fist and shook her head)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_ (She gripped her shirt at her chest)  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_ (She moved her left hand to her face)  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_ (She shrugged and hit her palm)  
_So tell me_ (She shrugged)  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_ (She looked at the sky again)

_High enough for you to make me wonder_ (She imagined herself flying)  
_Where it's goin'_ (She looked at her hand and saw it was holding gray claws)  
_High enough for you to pull me under_ (She imagined muscular arms wrapping around her, pulling her close)  
_Somethin's growin'_ (She looked at the green arms and placed her hands over them)  
_Out of this that we can't control_ (The arms left, she had one hand, the other had a gray one)  
_Baby I am dyin'_ (The hands left her and she collapsed in darkness)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_ (She curled into a fetal position)  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_ (One pair of hands held her tightly)

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_ (She shot her eyes open)  
_Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?_ (She looked around,no hands held her)  
_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it_ (She held herself)  
_So tell me-_ (She looked at the sky once more)  
_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? (whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you, whenever I think about you...)_ (She sat alone)

She continued to watch the park for about five more minutes and continued on her way. Had she really been focusing she would have noticed that one clouds shadow was darker and strangely looked like wings flapping. If she wasn't lost in her own world she would've seen a strange obstruction in the trees shadows. But she was unaware of her two watchers; red eyes glowed brightly as they too were consumed by their own thoughts.

* * *

In the shop, Tohru was busy sweeping around the various cases and stands that held beautiful antiques. Uncle was in his study doing some translations and Jackie was on the floor above him working out. He listened as muffled thumps descended from the closed off room. Tohru didn't mind being alone. It gave him time to think of things. Now, he thought of Jade. She was like a daughter and little sister to him. Emphasis on little. He couldn't help, but worry whenever things didn't go her way. If only he could do something to help her.

_This world, this world is cold_ (He swept around the cash register)  
_But you don't, you don't have to go_ (He looked at the door to the shop)  
_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely_ (He imagined her face as she left, lost, scared, and sad)  
_And no one seems to care_ (He looked away when he saw her eyes)  
_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_ (He stopped sweeping and shook his head)  
_This pain you cannot bear_ (He placed his hand over his massive heart) _But we all bleed the same way as you do_ (He placed his left hand on the desk, then back up, he cut himself)  
_And we all have the same things to go through_ (He opened a drawer and pulled out a bandage and put it on)

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_ (He gripped the broom handle with his uninjured hand)  
_Hold on, it gets better than you know_ (He clenched his other hand)

_Your days, you say they're way too long_ (He looked at a calendar that had marked the days that she had her dreams)  
_And your nights, you can't sleep at all_ (He looked at a circled day, the two month anniversary of the dreams)  
_Hold on_ (He looked up at the ceiling as though praying)  
_And you're not sure what you're waiting for_ (He shook his head and walked up the flight of stairs)  
_But you don't want to know more_ (He began sweeping upstairs)  
_You're not sure what you're looking for_ (He looks around as though searching for something)  
_But you don't want to know more_ (He shook his head) _But we all bleed the same way as you do_ (He looked at the bandage on his hand)  
_And we all have the same things to go through_ (His broom hit a cabinet and a vase fell from the top)

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_ (He got it in his massive hand)  
_Hold on, it gets better than you know_ (He placed it back on the cabinet)  
_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_ (He took a step towards his room and peered inside)  
_Don't stop searching it's not over_ (He walked to his bed, sat, and pulled a journal from under his pillow)  
_Hold on_ (He flipped through the pages)

_What are you looking for?_ (He made a confused face)  
_What are you waiting for?_ (He was at a page that had Jade smiling brightly, the date said a day before her dream)  
_Do you know what you're doing to me?_ (He smiled sadly at the picture)  
_Go ahead...what are you waiting for? _(He closed the book)

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_ (He put it back under his pillow)  
_Hold on, it gets better than you know_ (He got up and walked out of his room)  
_Don't stop looking you're one step closer_ (He looked over the railing at the door)  
_Don't stop searching it's not over_ (He said like he was talking to her)

_Hold on, if you feel like letting go_ (He gripped the broom handle)  
_Hold on, it gets better than you know_ (He clenched his fists around the stick)  
_Hold on_ (The handle snapped into three pieces)

He picked up the pieces gingerly and walked down the stairs and threw them in the garbage. He opened a closet and grabbed another broom and continued sweeping, hiding inside what he felt.

* * *

Sorry! I hope you guys liked the chapter even though it was done later than I planned. Chew on this for a while. I may or may not have something for you by this Saturday. I've got a prom to get ready for. Unfortunately, I have no date. Damn! Oh well, I can always hope that some guy gets dumped or he dumps his date or there is a single guy there. Anyway, next chapter is Hsi Wu and Strikemaster Ice! Yay. She said unenthusiastically. Just kidding. 


End file.
